2015 Formula One Season
, leader of the Drivers' World Championship |numberofraces = 19 |firstrace = Australia |firstracedate = March 15 |lastrace = Abu Dhabi |lastracedate = November 29 |enginesuppliers = , , , |tyresuppliers = |pointssystem = 10 places 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1 |driver1 = |driver1points = |driver2 = |driver2points = |driver3 = |driver3points = |constructor1 = |constructor1points = |constructor2 = |constructor2points = |constructor3 = |constructor3points =}} The 2015 Formula One Season is the 66th season of the FIA Formula One World Drivers' Championship, and the 58th season of the Constructors' Championship. Lewis Hamilton is the defending champion. Teams and Drivers Entry List *Entry list, with drivers, released on 22 December 2014. *Updated entry list, released on 10 March 2015. Note: Teams ordered by 2014 constructor standings. Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = F1 W06 Hybrid |tyre = |engine = PU106B Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 6 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 44 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Pascal Wehrlein |constructor = }} Infiniti Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB11 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2015 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Daniil Kvyat |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi António Félix da Costa |constructor = }} Williams Martini Racing |chassis = FW37 |tyre = |engine = PU106B Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Susie Wolff Alex Lynn Adrian Sutil |constructor = }} Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = SF15-T |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Marc Gené Esteban Gutiérrez Jean-Éric Vergne Davide Rigon Pedro de la Rosa|5 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} McLaren Honda |chassis = MP4-30 |tyre = |engine = RA615H |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = 2 |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Kevin Magnussen |seconddriverrounds = 1 |2||- }} |thirddrivernumber = 22 |thirddriver = Jenson Button |thirddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Kevin Magnussen Oliver Turvey Stoffel Vandoorne |constructor = }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM08 |tyre = |engine = PU106B Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Pascal Wehrlein |constructor = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR10 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2015 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Max Verstappen |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 55 |seconddriver = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi |constructor = }} Lotus F1 Team |chassis = E23 Hybrid |tyre = |engine = PU106B Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 13 |seconddriver = Pastor Maldonado |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Esteban Ocon Jolyon Palmer Carmen Jordá Charles Pic Adderly Fong|5 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} Manor Marussia F1 Team |chassis = MR03 |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 28 |firstdriver = Will Stevens |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber= 98 |seconddriver = Roberto Merhi |seconddriverrounds= 1- |testdrivers = Alexander Rossi Jordan King |constructor = }} Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C34 |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = 1- |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Felipe Nasr |seconddriverrounds = 1- |testdrivers = Raffaele Marciello Giedo van der Garde |constructor = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Crossed out drivers saw their contracts ended early, see notes below for details. Notes: *Fernando Alonso left on 20 November , breaking his contract with two years remaining. *Sebastian Vettel left on 4 October 2014, breaking his contract with a year remaining. *Daniil Kvyat replaced Vettel at . Car launch dates Changes from the 2014 season Team changes * switched to engines, replacing their engines due to not having a successful 2014 season. *Marussia are expected to either revert back to the original team name of or change their name to something completely different. A planned auction on 21 January 2015 was postponed on 19 January to allow talks regarding a rescue package to be furthered. On 4 February, it was confirmed by administrators that Marussia would go out of administration on 19 February 2015 when there was new investment that was secured to save the team, along with an agreement on a CVA with creditors. It was later reported in the same month that the team's entry fee for the season had been paid, giving more hopes for the team to compete in 2015. The team later confirmed that they will take part in the . * used engines instead of engines after 23 years. *It was announced on 5 February 2015 that 's assets were set to be sold by their administrators starting on 11 March 2015, only four days before the Australian Grand Prix, and the FIA's updated entry list on 27 February 2015 excluded the team. Driver changes *Sebastian Vettel left Red Bull at the end of 2014 after 15 years with the team and the junior development program to join Ferrari after Alonso left. Red Bull promoted Daniil Kvyat to the vacated seat. *Despite being contracted to the team until , Fernando Alonso left Ferrari and will return to McLaren after 7 years, and will be partnered with Jenson Button while Kevin Magnussen was promoted to test driver duties. However, Magnussen will take over Alonso's seat in the when doctors told Alonso to miss out as a precaution after he had a crash in the first Barcelona test which did not actually give him any injuries. *Marcus Ericsson left Caterham, after it went into administration, to join Sauber for 2015, and will be partnered with Williams test driver and GP2 driver Felipe Nasr. These deals left Adrian Sutil and Esteban Gutiérrez without a drive. Gutierrez later joined Ferrari as a test driver, while Sutil was left without a drive. Giedo van der Garde won legal challenges towards Sauber in Swiss and Australian courts. The latter made an order to the team to let him race in the Australian Grand Prix. However, he later dismissed the ruling so to aim at getting a new permanent solution for another part of the season. *Toro Rosso's lineup is completely different this year with two new drivers. They are Max Verstappen, who finished third in the 2014 FIA European Formula 3 series and is set to become the youngest driver to join the grid at 17 years old, and will be alongside the 2014 Formula Renault 3.5 Series champion Carlos Sainz, Jr., son of two-time rally champion Carlos Sainz. As a result, Jean-Éric Vergne was left without a drive and went to compete in Formula E, and later joined Gutiérrez as a Ferrari test driver. *Kamui Kobayashi left the sport to compete in Japan's Super Formula series. *Will Stevens was given a seat to drive for Manor in his first full F1 season. Manor later confirmed Roberto Merhi as their second driver for the Australian Grand Prix. *Max Chilton left Formula One to compete in the FIA World Endurance Championship. *Jules Bianchi went into a critical but stable condition after his brain was injured from an accident in the 2014 Japanese Grand Prix. Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Schedule *World Motor Sport Council meeting, Beijing, September 2014 *World Motor Council meeting, Doha, December 2014 *World Motor Council meeting, Geneva, March 2015 |utc = 05:00 |options = Soft |prime = Medium }} |utc = 07:00 |options = Medium |prime = Hard }} |utc = 06:00 |options = Soft |prime = Medium }} |utc = 15:00 |options = Soft |prime = Medium }} |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 18:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} , England, UK |lapdist = 5.901 |racedist = 306.747 |laps = 52 |localtime = 13:00 |timezone = |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 12:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 05:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 11:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 19:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 19:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 16:00 |options = |prime = }} |utc = 13:00 |options = |prime = }} Changes from last season Races not on 2014 calendar *The Mexican Grand Prix returns to the calendar after a 23-year absence, taking place towards the end of the season. To make the circuit suitable for the sport's return, it will be substantially reconfigured. Races removed from calendar *The German Grand Prix was intended to be switched back to the Nürburgring after the 2014 race at the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits. However, the Nürburgring was not included on the provisional calendar. In January 2015, it was announced by Formula One CEO Bernie Ecclestone that the race will continue to be held at Hockenheim, but it was quickly reported by circuit officials that there is no contract for 2015 yet Later, Ecclestone stated of doubting that the Grand Prix would take place. It was eventually confirmed not to take place at the Hockheimring due to its owners not being able to get prepared, With the Nürburgring also unable to host it, the German Grand Prix was removed from the calendar on 20 March 2015. Other changes *The Korean Grand Prix was scheduled to return, in the week preceding the Spanish Grand Prix, without a confirmed circuit. However, it was later dropped again on 6 January 2015. *The Grand Prix of America, which was originally scheduled for , then 2014, and then 2015, was not on the calendar. *The Indian Grand Prix does not return as planned. Regulation changes Technical Regulations *Unlike 2014, drivers can only use up to four power units instead of five. *Engine development rules that were introduced in 2014 will have a change, as the manufacturers will be able to perform half of the development from 2014. It will be halved a second time in . *After "ugly" nose designs were objected in 2014, it was announced that the noses for 2015 will be lower, preventing a low cross section, although they are required to be tapered to the point of a fixed linear rate, which would see more gradual shapes by outlawing the dramatic finger shapes that were used in 2014. Additionally, the more exotic designs will be banned, including the "twin-tusk" design used on the Lotus E22, meaning that the nose design is required to be symmetrical and consistent with the car's centreline. *The cars' minimum weight was brought up to 702 kilograms (1,548 lb). *FRIC (Front-and-Rear Interconnected) suspension systems' ban had been formalised after being implement during 2014. It was stated by the regulations that the front and rear suspension will need to be designed in a way that any performances' changes have to result directly from any change of the load that has been applied to them individually. *The survival cell's anti-intrusion panels have been extended up to the cockpit's rims and along the side of the driver's head. *Due to Marussia and Caterham having financial struggles in 2014, the use of cars from 2014 was approved by the FIA, providing that teams had been showing cause and getting separate dispensations to take part with their old cars. However, a request made by Manor to use the MR03 was rejected on February 5, 2015, although there was no disposition granted because that all other teams have to do unanimous agreements, and there was no achievement. Williams also had votes for Manor to use their 2014 car. On 20 February, Maurizio Arrivabene announced that Ferrari will supply Manor with their 2014 engine after a recent meeting of the F1 Strategy Group gave a negative vote to use the 2014 chassis. Sporting Regulations *The partial ban on pit-to-car communication that was introduced in the previous year's will have an extend that includes a blanket ban which has sharing data that is technical between the team and driver, like settings on fuel consumption that are specific. *Double points have been excluded from the final event of the season. *After a report's recommendations for Jules Bianchi's crash in the 2014 Japanese Grand Prix, the Australian, Malaysian, Chinese, Japanese and Russian Grands Prix will start an hour earlier than in 2014, so to not start within four hours of sunset. *After Jules Bianchi's accident in the 2014 Japanese Grand Prix, the virtual safety car (VSC) will have an introduction. Drivers will need to slow down to the speed shown on their steering wheel's display. It might be started if double waved yellow flags are required on parts of a circuit where an accident has occurred. However, the procedure's circumstances are not as such to the real safety car's warrant deployment. *Rather than waiting for lapped cars to catch up to the end of the pack before the safety car comes into the pits, the safety car will come back to the pits at the end of the next lap after the leader is passed by the last lapped car. *Instead of lining up on the grid when a race is suspended, the cars will proceed slowly to the pit lane. The first driver who arrives in the pit lane will continue to the exit, which will be closed, with the rest of the drivers lining up behind. *Any drivers whose team personnel or equipment is still on the grid after the fifteen-second signal is shown will have to start from the pit lane. If this is not obeyed, a ten second stop-and-go penalty will be given. *Penalties will no longer be caused by the replacement of a whole power unit, instead for the power unit's separate components. If a driver cannot take a full grid place penalty, the remainder of the penalty will be counted as a time penalty during the race depending on the number of grid spaces still included in the penalty. *A new ten-second penalty will be added to the five-second penalty, served in the same manner of in the middle of a scheduled pit stop. *Drivers who are released from their pit stops in an unsafe manner will receive a ten second stop-and-go penalty. If drivers are believed by the stewards to know of this and try to drive their car regardless, they will receive further penalties. *The qualifying procedure will be made more clear so to match the starting grids' different sizes. Seven drivers will be eliminated after each of the first two qualifying sessions if there are twenty-four cars. Six drivers will fall into the knockout zones of Q1 and Q2 if there are twenty-two cars, and so on if there are less. *Helmet designs in-season will be banned so that fans can easily recognise the drivers. *If a driver does not compete for two seasons in a row, they will lose the rights of their racing number. Season Review Pre-season Former Caterham driver Giedo van der Garde challenged with Ericsson and Nasr's deals in the Victorian Supreme Court a week before the Australian Grand Prix, saying that Sauber broke a promise to have him drive for them after he signed a contract in July 2014. On the Wednesday preceding the race, Van der Garde won the case, although he dismissed it on Saturday so to get the goal of finding a different permanent solution later in the season. Alonso was hospitalised after having a crash in the first Barcelona test, and had elected to miss the Australian Grand Prix on doctors' advice, with Magnussen taking his place. Round 1: Australian Grand Prix Marussia attended, but were unable to take part in the Australian Grand Prix. Season Results Testing Race results |Grid2=Nico Rosberg |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:30.945 |FastestLapnumber=50 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nico Rosberg |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Nico Rosberg |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:42.062 |FastestLapnumber=43 }} Driver Standings Head to Head: Team-mate comparisons |driver1=Lewis Hamilton |driver2=Nico Rosberg |driver1 outraced=2 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=2 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins= -33}} |driver2 wins= -8}} |driver1 podiums= -69}} |driver2 podiums= -26}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Daniel Ricciardo |driver2=Daniil Kvyat |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=2 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins= -3}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -8}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Felipe Massa |driver2=Valtteri Bottas |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=2 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins= -11}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -39}} |driver2 podiums= -6}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Kimi Räikkönen |driver2=Sebastian Vettel |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=2 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins= -20}} |driver2 wins= -39}} |driver1 podiums= -77}} |driver2 podiums= -66}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Round 1) |driver1=Kevin Magnussen |driver2=Jenson Button |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= -15}} |driver1 podiums= -1}} |driver2 podiums= -50}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Round 2) |driver1=Fernando Alonso |driver2=Jenson Button |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= -32}} |driver2 wins= -15}} |driver1 podiums= -97}} |driver2 podiums= -50}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Nico Hülkenberg |driver2=Sergio Pérez |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=2 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= -4}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Max Verstappen |driver2=Carlos Sainz, Jr. |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=1 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Pastor Maldonado |driver2=Romain Grosjean |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins= -1}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -1}} |driver2 podiums= -9}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Will Stevens |driver2=Roberto Merhi |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Felipe Nasr |driver2=Marcus Ericsson |driver1 outraced=2 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=1 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |} Pole Position Trophy The driver who scores the most pole positions over the course of the season will win the pole position trophy: Super Licence penalty points For more information, see Penalty points. Correct as of the Constructor Standings Notes Category:Formula One Seasons‎ Category:2015 Formula One Season